


A walk

by Myx



Series: Fandot Creativity Night [36]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: Fandot Creativity, M/M, Meta, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/pseuds/Myx
Summary: The Train Driver goes for a walk and the Train Manager confronts the Driver about this walk.Written for Creativity Night on 17.2.18; prompts were forest and/or lead





	A walk

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

"I'm going out for a bit, Manager; I just want to take a walk since it is so nice outside after all of that snow that we've been having!" The Driver called to the Manager who was upstairs, in the study writing, or brooding, or whatever the Manager did up in the study. 

"Righto, well, have fun, Driver."

The Driver set off, eager to explore, see, and take in all of the new springtime smells that occur when it is spring. He knew there was a bit of undeveloped land not terribly far away from their flat, so he headed off to that. As he made his way to the overgrown trees, brush, and shrubs that made up this wonderfully lush bit of underdeveloped land, he took out a book and began reading aloud:

 

 

> I went into the woods because I wanted to live deliberately. I wanted to live deep and suck out all the marrow of life... to put to out all that was not life; and not, when I came to die, discover that I had not lived.

As he finished, he closed his eyes and started to feel a sort of connection with everything in this little patch of nature that hadn't yet been demolished by man. He wanted to suck the marrow out of life, and while he felt like he had already done that, as marrow was one of his famous dishes that he enjoyed making (and then eating), he felt like something was missing. 

"Ah, I figured I would find you here, Driver." The Manager called out.

"What are you doing here, Manager?" The Driver asked, opening up his eyes.

"I knew you would come to this little bit of land because you thought you were being all poetic. I noticed you were wearing your poetic socks."

"I don't have poetic socks."

"Yes you do, Driver. They say the word 'poetry' on them in some sort of posh-looking script."

The Driver looked down at his socks, "Oh, well, I guess you're right." He sighed and continued, "So, why on Earth are you here anyways, Manager?"

"Well, because this isn't a forest, Driver. If anything, it doesn't even constituent anything that would be a forest. It is a patch of land that is about the size of the shed on Mrs. Dancelove's property next door."

"Oh...well, yeah, but.."

"And the prompt that you're trying to write about is about forests not about a patch of land that is about the size of the shed on Mrs. Dancelove's property next door."

"Well, I'm not writing it, you take that up with Myx; she's the one writing it."

"Oh no, don't bring her into the mix _(you see what I did there?),_  this was all  _your_ idea, Driver."

"How do you know it was my idea?"

"Because, like you, Driver, I'm a _muse_ ; I just know these things. I know you whispered in Myx's ear about wanting to say that sodding portion of that Henry David Thoreau poem that you said earlier in this ridiculous story, even if it doesn't mention anything about forests, so it wasn't hard to add one and one, Driver."

"Oh. Right."

"Yeah, so, can we please go back to the flat?" 

"Yeah, well, you lead, Manager."

"I wasn't talking to you, Driver." The Manager stared off, trying to find where Myx would be in this fictitious world that she had so painfully created. 

"So, do we just wait or...."

"Shhh, hold on, I think she's going to write how I'm going to cleverly lead us back to the flat."

"How are you able to communicate with her and not me?" The Driver pouted adorably. 

"Because I'm the character breaking the fourth wall right now, Driver. I'm sure you'll get your turn eventually."

"Fine. Whatever."

"I do manage things, so I do often figure out ways to lead certain things, especially when I'm holding something made of lead, like my lead-based ticket holder device." The Manger smirked, grabbing the Driver's hand as he lead them back to their flat.

"Now you're just being silly."

"No, that's my line, Driver. Remember? You silly face?"

"Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> I've no idea what this was, but I take full responsibility for whatever the heck I just created.


End file.
